winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
GranKuwagamon
GranKuwagamon is an Insectoid Digimon. It is the ultimate form of Kuwagamon-species Digimon. It is an especially evil being among Insectoid Digimon, and if you happen to stumble across GranKuwagamon within the Digital World, you won't be able to do anything but curse yourself. Because it inhabits the depths of the Digital World's forests, and is only active at night, it is called the "Demon of the Deep Forest". Also, its greatest rival is HerculesKabuterimon, and the battle between these two continues without ever ending.7 Attacks * Dimension Scissor8: Cuts through all of the surrounding space. * Catastrophe * Grand Darkness9 (Grand Death Screw): Charges at an opponent while spinning its body. * Z Black Hole (Zone Black Hole) DesignEdit GranKuwagamon's design is derived from the Grandis Giant Stag Beetle (Dorcus grandis). It is a quadrupedal, six-limbed Digimon with blades on the back of its first pair of limbs. Its middle pair of limbs are arms. It has a helmet with red eyes, a long pointed crest on the back of its head, two smaller crests on the sides of its head, red hair, and a pair of long mandibles. It has two pairs of large wings that extend from a pronotum on its upper back. It is black in coloration with gray markings all over its body, and gray muscle in the its torso and the brachium of both its arms and forelegs. It has a stinger on its pelvis. EtymologiesEdit ; GranKuwagamon (グランクワガーモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * Ja: Grandis Giant Stag Beetle (Dorcus grandis) (グランディスオオクワガタ Gurandisu-Ōkuwagata?). FictionEdit Digimon TamersEdit A GranKuwagamon is among the Mega Digimon who appear to help the Digimon Sovereigns fight the D-Reaper. Janyu's Ark Digimon Tamers: Brave TamerEdit : Main article: GranKuwagamon (Adventure) The GranKuwagamon card, titled "Dimension Scissors", is a Rank 5 card which teaches a Digimon the Dimension Scissors technique. Dimension Scissors deals attributeless damage to all enemies. Digimon FrontierEdit : Main article: GranKuwagamon (Frontier) When Ophanimon tells the DigiDestined about Cherubimon invading Seraphimon's Castle, a GranKuwagamon was seen as part of the Beast Army. Operation: Free Ophanimon Digimon FusionEdit : A swarm of Insect Digimon serving as Kongoumon's air force. He calls upon them to help rectify his previous failures, but they are annihilated when the Fusion Fighters return from their altercation with Midnight. Digital Monsters D-ProjectEdit GranKuwagamon digivolves from Dinobeemon. In the post-game, the Wormmon in Area 2 will have a GranKuwagamon in its party when battled. Digimon Digital Card BattleEdit GranKuwagamon appears in Steep Road's Battle Cafe. To battle him you do not need to go to the Battle Arena. By defeating him approximately 7 times without leaving the battle cafe, he will give you the "Legendary Digi-part" #99. The GranKuwagamon card belongs to the Dark card group and has HP 1760, circle attack 800, triangle attack 700 and cross attack 600. It can be obtained if you fuse HerculesKabuterimon and Megadramon in the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 2Edit GranKuwagamon digivolves from Okuwamon. His skill is "X-Scissor Claw" which costs 40MP and is a single-enemy attack. Digimon World 3Edit GranKuwagamon is an obtainable digivolution for all partner Digimon by raising their Kabuterimon and Imperialdramon Dragon Mode forms to lvl. 40. GranKuwagamon's finisher is "Dimension Scissors" which has the potential to KO opponents in 1 hit. It is also available as a Green Mega Card with 49/49. Digimon World: Next OrderEdit GranKuwagamon is a Nature Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from MegaKabuterimon (Blue) and Okuwamon and can DNA Digivolve to Omegamon Zwart D with RustTyranomon. If attempted before defeating the Enforcer, this will instead result in a DNA Digivolution of Omnimon Zwart. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon World DSEdit GranKuwagamon can digivolve from both Dinobeemon and Okuwamon at level 53, though these are considered separate Digimon. After obtaining Quest 60, you can find a Tentomon-branch GranKuwagamon in the new area. A GranKuwagamon(LV59) appears as a boss alongside a MegaKabuterimon (Red)(LV32) and an Okuwamon(LV22) in the HerculesKabuterimon quest. Digimon World Dawn and DuskEdit GrandisKuwagamon is #365, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 315 HP, 334 MP, 170 Attack, 124 Defense, 118 Spirit, 129 Speed, and 68 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Power, Thundertatoo, Assassin, and StunBarrier traits. It dwells in the forest area of Transfield. GrandisKuwagamon digivolves from Okuwamon. In order to digivolve to GrandisKuwagamon, your Digimon must be at least level 49, with 17,000 Insect/Plant experience and 255 attack. GrandisKuwagamon can also DNA digivolve from DinoBeemon and Scorpiomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 44, with 13,000 Insect/Plant experience, and 280 attack. GrandisKuwagamon can be hatched from the BI Half Egg and the Helm Egg. Digimon Story: Lost EvolutionEdit GranKuwagamon is #249, and is a Mega-level, Attacker-class, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder and Dark elements and a weakness to the Holy and Fire elements. It possesses the Poison Barrier, Death Barrier, Sleep Barrier, and Assassin's Arm traits, and it has the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells in the Wizard Temple. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for GranKuwagamon or the Spirit of Thunder. GranKuwagamon digivolves from Okuwamon. In order to digivolve into GranKuwagamon, your Digimon must be at least level 38 with 170 attack and 130 speed, but only once you have revived GranKuwagamon. It can be hatched from the Insect DigiEgg or the Kabuto DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Cyber SleuthEdit GranKuwagamon is a Plant Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from MegaKabuterimon, Okuwamon and Cherrymon. Its special attack is Dimension Scissor and its support skill is Nature Spirits, which increases from Plant type attacks by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's MemoryEdit GranKuwagamon is #237 and is a Plant Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 18 memory. It digivolves from MegaKabuterimon, Okuwamon, Cherrymon, Dinobeemon and Triceramon. Its special attack is Dimension Scissor and its support skill is Nature Spirits, which increases from Plant type attacks by 15%. Digimon BattleEdit GranKuwagamon is the Mega Stage of Wormmon, digivolving from JewelBeemon at level 41. It's build is 3/4/1/0. It's attacks are Dimension Scissors (Single Target distant) and Catastrophe (Distant Area). It's trait is Wind Gust. Digimon MastersEdit GranKuwagamon digivolves from Okuwamon. Digimon LinksEdit GranKuwagamon digivolves from MegaKabuterimon, Okuwamon, and Cherrymon. Digimon ReAriseEdit GranKuwagamon may digivolve from Okuwamon. Role in the series GranKuwagamons are the Members of Malefor's army Category:Digimon Category:Malefor's minions